Today is the Present
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: What's happening now - that's why it's called the present. It's a gift. —HenryRobin; HBD Spetta c:


**_1\. Amuse_**

"Hey, Robin~" the white-haired mage cooed as he covered his hands over Robin's eyes.

"Er… Yes, Henry?"

Pulling away, the dark mage cheerfully flipped through his spell book as he skipped along a few feet away from her, his perpetual grin painting his lips. "Ah, my dear, I think I've found a new spell that would be amusing to you!"

Robin fought a smile, crossing her arms and leaning against the tall tree. She failed to hold back her giggle as he began to twirl around while trying to read the spell in an ominous way. It didn't help that he was spinning around near some dandelions.

He stopped, and looked towards Robin, and his smile fell as his eyes observed her. "Argh! Wait, let me try aga—Robin, don't laugh yet!"

All she could do was clutch her stomach as laughter filled her insides. Her cheeks grew rosy as her laughter spilled and filled in the area. Henry couldn't keep himself from laughing either after that.

 ** _2\. Apologize_**

"Henry, I told you to not leave your guard down!" the tactician yelled out. Their units had encountered a swarm of Risen, forcing them to fight back in order to advance. It was during these times that Henry would be cautious. During the battle, his eyes would dart over to Robin ever few moments, making sure that the Risen didn't harm her in any way.

The last of the dark army has made their way towards Robin, who was towards the west portion of the group, while he was down south, assisting Gaius. He really didn't mean to ditch the candy-loving thief, but because of that, Gaius had been swarmed with the Risen that had moved from the west portion to the south.

Currently, Gaius was nursed back to health, but needed a few days of rest – which caused everyone to stop and wait until he was good on his feet again.

"Robin, you were in danger!" he tried to counter.

"Doesn't matter! Never let your guard down and especially _never_ leave from the side of your comrades!" Robin rose her voice a bit too high as Henry had cringed back away from her. It was extremely rare of Robin to lash out like this, and almost impossible when it was aimed at himself.

He finally sighed, closing his spell book shut completely. No spells, no curses, and no smile. All he managed to do was stand up straight and say, "I'm sorry, Robin…"

As he turned to begin walking off into the trees, she had relaxed from her small adrenaline rush, and was now frowning as his silhouette disappeared within the darkness of the pine trees ahead. Her arm extended, but she withdrew it as she hung her head down. Maybe she had gone a tad too far. "Henry…"

 ** _3\. Dinner_**

With a growling stomach, Robin watched as Sully was hastily trying to prepare the whole group a 'delicious' meal (although everyone knew she could not cook well). The tactician felt a bit shameful as she was one of the only ones who didn't lie straight off the bat and told Sully she actually _was hungry_ , along with Tharja, who was the only one who wasn't hungry at all. Everyone else, from Chrom to Frederick, to Lissa, even Lon'qu had said they already ate, or they weren't really that hungry, but Robin knew they all lied to avoid her cooking. Her head perched lazily onto the wooden table, groaning to herself in her hungry despair. "Auw…"

Suddenly, a loose, hazy, torn arm slapped itself onto the table. Tharja merely stared at it, scoffing, while Robin jumped, almost yelping in surprise. "What the—"

"I caught our dinner!" Henry slammed his hands onto the wooden surface, making all three women glance towards him. "You, Sully!" he called out, "start roastin' this one here!"

"Uh… Henry, dear." Robin sweat-dropped as she gazed upon the rotting limb, disgusted as it clouded with evil, dark haze. She tried to push it away from her, and yelled when it began to move. "Ah, it's still _alive!_ "

Grabbing the arm, Henry whipped it towards Sully, who caught it easily. "Thanks for the hand, Henry!"

As the dark mage took a seat next to the tactician, he draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, my love! Your hunger will soon be no more~"

Her face paled, only chuckling nervously. "Suddenly, I'm not feeling so hungry anymore…"

 ** _4\. Eyes_**

His dark, purple eyes peered into her dark browns, never breaking eye contact. "I don't see how you say your eyes are 'boring,' and 'ordinary,'" Henry mumbled. His cold hands cupped her small porcelain face, chuckling softly. They were in their little tent, a bit distanced from the rest of the group for their privacy. They sat on their blankets, both cross-legged as they simply talked.

Blushing, Robin blinked voluntarily, and offered a shrug. "Well, I don't know. Everyone seems to have brown eyes. You, however, have very dark purple eyes. They're almost like jewels."

Henry only laughed gently, then shook his head. "Aw, Robin, that's sweet. But you have special eyes, y'know."

"How so?"

Leaning in, his lips brushed her own. The act always managed to make her blush on contact, and it flustered her to no end. "Because it's the love and warmth from your eyes that I fell for first."

 ** _5\. Rain_**

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

The couple were slowly making their way back towards their tent, which was a bit far. They hadn't realized that they had wandered off a bit too far from camp, but it was nothing they couldn't be able to handle. It was their 'day off,' so each unit was able to enjoy their time off doing whatever they pleased.

Unfortunately, they chose their day off the day that Mother Nature decided it was okay to pour down thick drops of rain.

"Why not cover your head with the hood?" he asked, resisting the urge to pull it over for her. They had been waddling through the fields in the rain for about ten minutes now, both soaked up to the bone.

"It's a bit _too_ late for that, isn't it?" Robin chuckled as Henry's cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. "Besides, a little rain won't hurt anyone."

"I suppose not…" Stopping, he tilted his head up towards the sky, letting the rain continue and wash down his cloak.

As the rain washed down, the tactician giggled at how he opened his mouth to let water inside. "You are so thick-headed, Henry." Pushing herself, she reached over, grabbed his hand, and continued walking as she pulled him along. "Come on, now, before we get sick!"

"Ah, but my Robin~ I'll make sure we won't get sick!~"

Hand in hand, the two walked at a slow place back towards the direction of camp, letting the cool rain wash down.

* * *

 **A/N: yoo! this is just a bday gift for one of my closest friends, the lovely Spetta! I hear there's not much of these two, and this is the madame's FEA OTP! Although, I haven't played the game in months ahaha I'm sorry if they're OOC or smthing ehehe. but HBD! :D *hearts*  
**


End file.
